Arachnophobie, à moins que
by Babe Pattz
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours "je suis phobique mais je me soigne" organisé par le Twilight Contest. Un huis clos... hilarant !


_Salut tout le monde !_

_Oui, encore une participation à un concours (parce que je trouve ça super amusant !)_

_Merci à mes fidèles complices Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment... _

* * *

><p>– Edward, je te jure, elle est juste ENORME !<p>

Noire, le corps en pointe vers l'arrière, les pattes avant plus longues que les pattes arrières.

– _Enorme __genre ?_

– Un éléphant paraîtrait tout riquiqui à côté ! Bon sang, il faut que tu me sortes de là ! J't'en prie !

– _Et elle est où ?_

– Juste à côté de la poubelle de la salle de bain...

– _Et toi tu es ?_

Il me fatigue avec toutes ses questions...

– Dans la baignoire ! On s'en fout sérieux Edward ! L'important c'est où elle est ELLE !

– _Quoi, tu es nue ?_

– En sous-vêtements...

– _Tanga ?_

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

– _Tu sais que j'exerce une certaine __fascination__ pour tes fesses..._

Malheureusement oui, je sais...

– Okay... et à quel moment au juste tu viens me sauver ?

– _Est-ce que tu as pensé à la bombe __aérosol__ ?_

– Je l'aurais sans hésitation utilisée si elle n'était pas elle-même rangée dans le placard à côté de la poubelle... mais merci de l'avoir proposé... et sinon... tu rappliques QUAND exactement ?

– _Bella on est jeudi soir..._

Malheureusement oui, je sais.._._

– Et ?

– _Tu sais très bien._

– Mais je fais quoi moi alors ?

– _La même chose que d'habitude... tu te débrouilles avec tes doigts._

– T'as mangé un clown ? Okay, laisse tomber, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

– _Bella..._

– Quoi ?! On est jeudi soir... profite de ton jeudi, Edward. Bonne soirée.

J'entends son soupir juste avant de raccrocher. Je serre mon téléphone contre ma poitrine et frappe l'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur en carrelage.

Quelle journée de merde ! Manquait plus qu'un accrochage avec Edward... et une araignée !

Mon téléphone sonne. Je sursaute, et l'intruse aussi, elle est maintenant planquée derrière la poubelle et je flippe à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir la voir.

Mais je flippe encore plus à l'idée de répondre à l'appel.

Et j'ai raison...

– _Nan mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille avant de perdre un tympan.

– Alice ! Je suis en plein tête à tête là, tu tombes très mal !

Ma vraie-fausse révélation a au moins le mérite de la faire taire quelques secondes.

– _Dis-moi que c'est avec Edward !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me mets en équilibre sur la pointe du pied droit, jambe gauche en l'air, afin d'essayer d'apercevoir mon ''rencard''.

– Non, avec Spiderman.

– _Tu sais que maintenant j'ai deux fois plus de raison de te hurler dessus ?_

– Alice, je suis à moitié à poil dans ma baignoire, c'est pas vraiment le moment là...

– _J'en ai rien à foutre, tu pourrais être en train de te masturber avec une agrafeuse, je te passerai quand même un savon._

– Une agrafeuse ? A côté de toi, je manque clairement d'imagination sur le plan sexuel !

Aragog refait son apparition et escalade désormais ma tong que j'ai laissée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur glacé.

– _Ce n'est pas d'imagination dont tu manques, simplement d'intelligence ! Non mais tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as refusé le poste que Melinda t'a proposé ? Tu veux continuer toute ta vie à dessiner des vêtements qui seront fabriqués à la chaîne au Bangladesh ?_

– Alice...

– _Paul & Joe, Bella ! C'est peut-être pas Dior ou Gucci... mais quand même !_

Malgré le froid du carrelage contre ma peau nue, un voile de sueur se forme sur mon front. J'ai froid à l'extérieur mais chaud à l'intérieur. Gipsy continue son exploration de la salle de bain et grimpe sur le bac à linge en osier.

– Alice, je sais pas, je crois pas que je pourrais faire comme toi, je veux dire, tout lâcher comme ça. Et puis, je suis bien moi chez Mango. C'est... facile !

– _Facile c'est pas la vie Bella !_

Je préfère l'interrompre.

– Moi je n'aime que le facile...

Elle soupire, elle aussi. Et je repense à Edward il y a cinq minutes, et aux jeudis. Le monstre à huit pattes est redescendu et a maintenant élu domicile sur le tapis.

– … Alice, est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard ?

– _Tu es exaspérante tu sais ça ? Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es moitié habillée dans ta baignoire ?_

– Y a une araignée...

– _Appelle Edward !_

– On est jeudi...

– _Ah oui c'est vrai !_

Elle marque une pause. J'entends la sonnette derrière elle. Sauvée par le gong ! Elle va sans doute bientôt me lâcher la grappe.

Ou pas :

– _Attends, t'es pas allée au sport ?_

– Si pourquoi ?

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ta salle de bain alors ? Tu n'as pas pris ta douche là-bas ?_

Je souffle, de toutes les meilleures amies du monde des meilleures amies, il a fallu que je tombe sur Miss-perspicacité...

Je marmonne :

– La douche du fond était prise.

– _Quoi ?_

– La douche du fond était prise !

– _Et bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas utiliser une autre douche... Bella, je peux te poser deux questions ?_

Quelqu'un d'autre te demanderait s'il peut te poser UNE question, mais Alice a toujours un coup d'avance.

Je ne réponds pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle me les posera de toute façon ses questions.

– _Quand tu ne trouves pas ta marque préférée de spaghetti dans ton supermarché préféré, prends-tu une autre marque de spaghetti ? Ou vas-tu dans un autre supermarché ?_

– Je n'achète pas de spaghetti cette fois-ci.

– _Oui mais tu as prévu des bolo ce soir-là, tu fais autre chose du coup ?_

L'araignée bouge encore, avec ses grandes pattes velues, grosse tâche noire sur le coton beige du tapis. Mon pouls s'accélère. Je suis incapable de répondre. On n'entend que ma respiration hachée pendant un court instant. Avant que...

– _Bella, es-tu amoureuse d'Edward ?_

– Alice, faut que je te laisse !

En raccrochant, je trouve justement un sms d'Edward.

_*Tu veux que j'annule ma soirée ?_

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, un œil sur l'écran, l'autre sur Maïtika, je tape une réponse.

_*C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller._

Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

_*C'était pas ma question..._

Puis un autre sms tout de suite après.

_*Il serait peut-être temps de regarder ta phobie en face tu crois pas ?_

Je cherche une arme. La bonbonnière en cristal dans laquelle je mets mes sels de bain ? Elle va juste exploser en mille morceaux sur le sol, et ça va être un vrai casse-tête pour trouver dans quoi les ranger après. Je me saisis de la bouteille de shampoing à moitié vide et la lance en couinant. Bien sûr, je rate ma cible, mais apeurée, elle se met à courir vers moi. J'attrape et envoie tout ce qui se trouve sur le rebord de la baignoire pour repousser l'assaillant qui semble éviter les balles comme dans Matrix. Toutes les bouteilles en plastique y passent, et, dans la panique, mon téléphone aussi.

– Fait chier !

Un bip retentit de nouveau.

Je répète :

– Fait ! Chier !

Je me penche par dessus bord, tendant les bras le plus possible, la céramique froide rentre dans mon ventre, me coupant la respiration. Je pousse sur mes pieds posés de l'autre côté... j'y suis presque... allez... mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

– Fait chier ! Fait chier ! Fait chier !

Je zieute Arachne qui a repris ses quartiers derrière la poubelle après le bombardement. Je me demande si elle me voit vraiment en huit exemplaires, un peu comme quand je regardais dans le kaléidoscope que mon père m'avait offert pour mes cinq ans. Ça doit être cool !

En tout cas, elle semble me fixer elle aussi.

– Quoi ?

Combien d'oreilles à une araignée ? Non parce que je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue, mais elle se met à avancer timidement dans ma direction, comme si elle répondait à ma voix.

– Maman...

La voilà maintenant fièrement juchée sur le téléphone, comme pour dire ''c'est moi qui ai gagné !''.

– Super ! Et tu vas en faire quoi hein ? Taper un sms avec tes huit pattes ? Proposer à tes amies de se faire une toile ?

Ok Bella... on va souffler un bon coup et faire comme si tu n'étais pas en train de parler à une araignée.

Le téléphone bipe encore et encore, alternant entre sms et appels.

J'essaie d'apercevoir les messages sur l'écran.

– Ça t'écorcherai la mandibule de me lire ce qui est écrit ? Est-ce que c'est encore Edward ? Tu sais, si tu avais décidé d'élire domicile dans la salle de bain de l'apart d'à côté, c'est lui que tu aurais eu le privilège de voir en sous-vêtements. Et crois moi, ça vaut VRAIMENT le détour.

Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'elle est immobile, comme si elle m'écoutait.

– Ouais... je pense que mon cerveau commence sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène, dis-je tout haut, après tout, je suis plus à ça près.

Au moins, elle a arrêté de bouger ses immondes pattes et mon téléphone ne sonne plus. Mon cœur a repris un rythme à peu près correct. Je me rassois, résignée.

– Si je te demandais d'appeler un de mes copains pour qu'il vienne t'exterminer... tu le ferais ? Mouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors, on est destinées à mourir ici... ou à espérer qu'Edward n'ait pas trouvé l'amour de sa vie ce soir. Oui bon toi, dans les deux cas tu meurs. Désolée...

En fait, je ne le suis pas du tout, mais je me garde bien de lui dire. Une araignée, c'est déjà bien assez effrayant comme ça, alors une araignée vexée... on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait devenir énorme et verte, genre ArachnoHulk.

Pour le moment, elle a une taille qu'on pourrait définir comme inoffensive, et à force de passer du temps avec elle, je la trouverais presque mignonne. J'ai dit _presque ! _En fait, elle me fait un peu penser à Charlotte, dans le film avec le cochon qu'on a regardé tous les trois avec la petite sœur d'Edward.

J'essaie :

– Charlotte ?

Je fais le petit bruit avec mes lèvres en cul de poule, celui qu'on utilise pour appeler les animaux, comme ça, pour voir, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la faire réagir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée et je tombe à la renverse dans la baignoire.

– Bordel Bella, pourquoi tu réponds plus au téléphone ? J'étais mort de trouille !

Mon héros!

Edward repère mon portable sur le sol au milieu des flacons en tous genres éparpillés un peu partout. L'araignée, par contre a disparu.

– Il se pourrait que je l'ai malencontreusement lancé ?

Il fait un tour d'horizon de la pièce.

– On croirait qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre ici.

Il commence à ramasser les bouteilles en plastique ainsi que mon téléphone.

– Tu sais, ça fait toujours ça quand je me débrouille avec mes doigts... c'est l'explosion garantie !

Voilà ! J'ai son attention maintenant.

Il me détaille de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, son regard devenant de plus en plus lourd et ma peau de plus en plus chaude.

Il secoue la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits puis fixe le carrelage à côté de mon visage, l'air gêné et je m'en veux immédiatement de le chercher comme ça.

– Ok, euh... elle est où cette araignée ?

– Je sais pas, on était à deux doigts de se faire des tresses et se raconter tous nos secrets juste avant que tu arrives, mais je pense que tu lui as fait peur.

Il ouvre la bouche sans doute pour me répondre mais je hurle et pointe mon index tremblant sur la boule que forme mon pantalon de survêtement abandonné au sol un peu plus tôt.

– Là !

Edward enlève sa basket sans défaire les lacets, et alors qu'il s'apprête à l'abattre sur l'insecte, je crie encore plus fort :

– Stoooooop ! Attends !

Il suspend son geste, et me fixe, l'air étonné.

J'halète, et les larmes aux yeux, je murmure :

– Arrête... Ne... ne la tue pas s'il-te-plaît.

Les yeux d'Edward sont ronds comme des billes et sa bouche entrouverte.

– Tu plaisantes là ? Toi ? La fille qui vient de passer une heure planquée dans sa baignoire à cause d'une toute petite bête ? Bella Swan ? Tu me demandes d'épargner une araignée ?

Le problème c'est que si l'araignée vit, moi, je peux pas sortir de la baignoire.

– Tu peux pas trouver un moyen pour, j'en sais rien, simplement la mettre dehors ?

Complètement décontenancé, je le vois à la ride formée entre ses deux sourcils, et sans remettre sa chaussure, Edward quitte la pièce en boitillant, le mouvement faisant fuir de nouveau la bébête qui retourne se planquer dans le vêtement.

Il réapparaît et dans un silence horrifiant secoue mon pantalon pour en faire tomber l'habitante. Je réprime un frisson. Il retourne un verre dessus aussi vite qu'elle tente de fuir, et la voilà prisonnière, essayant de grimper le long de la paroi glissante, tournant en rond comme un poisson dans un bocal. J'ai de la peine pour elle, mais dans quelques secondes, elle va retrouver la liberté, et je vais pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de ma vie.

Je grimace :

– C'est le verre que j'utilise pour boire mon jus d'orange !

Il me fait son petit sourire en coin.

– T'es vraiment bourrée de T.O.C. comme fille !

– Dit celui qui a défini le jeudi comme le seul jour où il va draguer.

Une ombre de tristesse passe sur son visage, son regard profond trouve le mien et mon cœur se serre.

– C'est parce que je te laisse tous les autres jours pour changer d'avis.

Après quelques secondes intenses, il rompt le lien visuel, pose une main sur le verre et glisse un bout de carton d'emballage de crème anti-rides dessous.

Mal à l'aise comme toujours quand le sujet vient sur le tapis, je bafouille :

– Merci d'être venu quand même.

Il marmonne :

– Ouais...

Je souffle, tout ça est bientôt fini.

Sauf que...

– Attends une minute !

Il s'assoit à côté du verre et fait glisser son doigt sur le fond. Je fixe son mouvement, la panique me gagnant à nouveau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'ai parlé avec Alice, annonce-t-il de sa voix grave. Elle m'a dit pour Paul & Joe.

Je soupire.

– Tu pourrais virer cette petite bestiole s'il-te-plaît, que je puisse me doucher et me changer et que je sois habillée pour avoir cette conversation ?

Son regard dévie brièvement sur le coton de ma brassière.

– Et perdre l'avantage que tu sois coincée ici avec moi et obligée de répondre à mes questions ? Sûrement pas !

Il se relève, attrape le peignoir en éponge mauve suspendu à la porte et me le tend. Je recule légèrement.

– Secoue-le !

– Quoi ?

Je désigne l'araignée du menton.

– Secoue-le ! Imagine elle a fait son nid dedans ou un truc dans le genre !

L'air dépité mais amusé, il s'exécute, et, rassurée, je me couvre enfin, bien que franchement, de tous les tourments auxquels je dois faire face ce soir, ma presque nudité est le moins pire.

– Merci.

Edward est retourné s'asseoir, toujours sur une seule chaussure.

– ...pas pour toi que je le fais.

Mon cœur se serre et me revoilà projetée quelques mois en arrière, avant les jeudis-drague pour lui amenant aux jeudis-sport pour moi, quand tout était encore simple entre nous. Avant ce soir là, celui où je n'aurais pas dû reprendre de ce délicieux vin italien que Jasper nous a servi. On avait passé une excellente soirée, on s'était vraiment, vraiment bien amusés, tout simplement. Le genou d'Edward avait plusieurs fois frôlé le mien sous la table, la main qu'il posait régulièrement sur le dossier de ma chaise avait plusieurs fois effleuré mon cou, trop de fois pour que ce soit accidentel. On était rentrés tous les deux à pieds, tranquillement. Je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à éviter de marcher sur les contours des pavés, et, mon état légèrement alcoolisé et mon obsession stupide rendaient ma démarche incertaine. Alors il a pris ma main pour me soutenir, son corps serré contre le mien, tous deux riant aux éclats quand on perdait l'équilibre parce que je poussais à droite et lui à gauche. Et dans le hall de notre immeuble, il m'a embrassée. Un de ces baisers doux, heureux, un sourire caché derrière, mais terriblement terriblement chaud. Un de ceux qui vous donnent envie d'en avoir un autre. Puis un autre... et encore un autre. On riait encore quand on est entrés chez moi. Et on s'embrassait encore, aussi. On n'était pas vraiment saouls, plutôt simplement désinhibés. Enfin moi je l'étais. Je me sentais comme j'aimerais pouvoir toujours me sentir. Sans prise de tête, sans tous les défis que semble me lancer le quotidien.

_Putain j'adore tes fesses..._ Ses mains étaient passées sous ma jupe, pressant mon bassin contre le sien. On se tripotait comme des adolescents, appuyés contre le dossier du canapé, les pans de sa chemise ouverte et mes paumes à plat contre sa peau brûlante.

_Bella..._

– Bella ?

Les yeux verts d'Edward scrutent les miens. Ils ont toujours l'éclat de l'émeraude, et l'intensité et la profondeur d'une forêt de sapins. On associe systématiquement la couleur rouge à la chaleur... pour moi c'est le vert. Sauf que depuis ce soir là, quand il les posent sur moi, il y a aussi cette lueur de tristesse. En voulant que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient, j'ai transformé son regard.

– Bella, tu m'expliques tout _ça_ ?

L'araignée continue de s'épuiser à tenter de sortir de sa prison de verre. À bien y réfléchir, on est finalement dans la même situation toutes les deux. Je suis coincée dans ma baignoire à attendre qu'Edward veuille bien me délivrer. Mais me délivrer de quoi exactement ?

– Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as un problème avec l'engagement ?

– Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'engagement !

– Bella, quand les choses ont commencé à devenir, hum, sérieuses entre nous tu m'as littéralement foutu dehors et j'ai bien senti qu'il valait mieux que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et me fais pas croire que t'en avais pas envie, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Mais après tu avais l'air juste, je sais pas, complètement paniquée. Un peu comme maintenant. Si le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu ne veuilles pas t'engager, je pourrais croire que ça vient de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a cette histoire de boulot...

Je sens comme une espèce de poids sur mes poumons, comme si son regard, ses questions ou même sa seule présence appuyaient sur ma poitrine. Dans son bocal de fortune, l'araignée se recroqueville et j'ai envie de pleurer.

– Elle est en train de manquer d'air !

– Bella, dis-moi de quoi tu as peur et je la laisserai partir...

Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre aussi vite que mon cœur palpite. Sous pression, je finis par exploser :

– Du changement, d'accord !? J'ai peur du changement. J'ai peur quand les choses changent. Je déteste ça, pour moi, ça veut juste dire que je ne sais pas comment ce sera après... Quelle tête j'aurai si je me coupe les cheveux ou si je me teins en rousse, ou même simplement si je change de coiffeur. J'angoisse à la simple idée de devoir me racheter des nouveaux draps alors que je dors si bien dans ceux-là même si ils sont pleins de trous, ou bien d'utiliser un nouveau gel douche parce qu'il pourrait dessécher ma peau ou pire encore, je pourrais y être allergique et perdre ma peau en lambeaux ! Si je change de boulot, qui me dit que mon bureau ou les tâches qu'on m'assignera ou mes horaires ou mes nouveaux collègues me plairont ?

– Wow, du calme, respire !

La main sur mon sternum, je tente de retrouver mon souffle. Je suis bizarrement à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et en même temps, expliquer tout ça à Edward c'est comme expulser tout ce mal qui me ronge. Lui exposer toute ma folie et ma vulnérabilité, c'est comme m'en défaire un peu.

Il a avancé vers moi, les mains tendues, comme on approcherait d'un animal sauvage apeuré. On est tous les deux debout face à face, le fait que je sois toujours dans la baignoire créant une barrière entre nous tout en permettant à mes yeux d'être à hauteur des siens.

– Edward... si les choses venaient à changer entre nous... je n'ai pas envie de te perdre juste parce qu'on a cédé à la tentation de coucher ensemble. Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami.

Sourcils froncés, on dirait qu'il essaie d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Une fois qu'il semble prêt, il déglutit.

– Y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'étais simplement ton voisin, à qui tu es venue demander de changer l'ampoule de ton salon. Tu vois, ça a déjà changé.

– Ça s'est fait tout seul.

– Tomber amoureux de toi aussi, ça s'est fait tout seul...

Je bloque. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Une boule d'effroi vient de se créer au creux de mon ventre.

– Non, tu... Edward, tu as mis ton t-shirt le plus sexy pour aller à un speed-dating ce soir, pendant que moi, j'évacuais sur un vélo elliptique la rage que j'éprouve à l'idée de te savoir avec d'autres filles alors qu'avant on allait au cinéma tous les deux. C'est ce qu'on fait maintenant le jeudi. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

Il secoue la tête. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.

– Le jeudi, je vais boire une bière avec Jasper, une idée d'Alice pour essayer de te faire réagir. D'après elle, c'était plus efficace en sacrifiant une de nos habitudes. Tu vois, finalement, tu sais encaisser les changements. Et je SUIS complètement et définitivement amoureux de toi.

Un frisson me parcoure de haut en bas. Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit de la peur. Peut-être du plaisir ou se pourrait-il même que ce soit de l'anticipation ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'agréable avant qu'un événement ne se produise malgré moi. Toujours juste de l'appréhension à me demander qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

Edward fait un pas en avant et j'hésite entre approcher ou reculer. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je suis subjuguée par son geste. Je me surprends à le reproduire sur les miennes.

– Ecoute, je te propose un truc. Dis-toi juste qu'on ne change rien entre nous. On laisse juste notre relation _évoluer _doucement_. _C'est comme ça que moi je le vois.

Je répète en hochant la tête alors qu'une once de tension semble quitter mon corps :

– On laisse les choses évoluer doucement...

Il avance encore un peu, son regard rivé au mien. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mais de nouveau, ce n'est pas de la crainte mais de l'excitation. L'air crépite autour de moi. Mes poils se dressent sur ma peau.

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

– Embrasse-moi Bella, chuchote-t-il.

Je cherche le danger dans ses yeux. Mais tout ce que j'y vois, c'est du confort.

Avec prudence, je réduis la distance qui nous sépare, et pose une main sur chacune de ses épaules, pour me stabiliser mais aussi pour me donner du courage. Il respire difficilement, mais ne bouge pas. C'est à moi de décider et c'est un risque que je me sens prête à prendre, enfin je crois. Je colle d'abord mon front contre le sien. Il ferme les yeux. Je caresse l'arête de son nez avec le bout du mien. Il entrouvre les lèvres.

Et finalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me lance.

Sa bouche est douce et chaude. Et tendre. Il a le goût de bière, de cigarette et d'Edward. Il gémit de façon presque imperceptible, mais ne presse jamais, me laissant fixer le rythme. Je m'agrippe aux muscles de ses épaules tandis qu'il m'apprivoise gentiment. J'ai comme l'impression que chacun des organes de mon corps est en train d'exploser en mille morceaux. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. C'est Edward, et je n'ai pas peur. J'approfondis le baiser, laissant sa langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres, laissant son goût se mêler au mien, laissant mon cœur accepter le sien.

Notre baiser s'enflamme peu à peu, ses bras désormais autour de ma taille me plaquant contre son corps, mes genoux claquant contre la céramique de la baignoire. Un soupir m'échappe quand il finit par me relâcher pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Et à mesure que nos respirations se calment, notre étreinte passe lentement de torride et passionnée à affectueuse et douce.

Je suis tellement bien là, dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Aucune chance que je puisse vivre ça si on reste dans la limite de notre amitié.

Il rit, son souffle chatouillant ma nuque :

– Tu trouves mon t-shirt sexy ?

J'essaie de reculer pour pouvoir le regarder mais il ne me laisse pas faire, plaçant quelques petits baisers sur ma peau.

– Je te trouve sexy même avec ton pyjama à carreaux bleus.

Cette fois il me fait face, ses yeux sont beaux, clairs, heureux.

– Je te trouve sexy même en peignoir mauve, décoiffée et dégoulinante de sueur parce que tu as évacué ta rage sur un vélo elliptique avant de te battre avec une araignée.

Je regarde la pauvre bête.

– Il est temps de la sortir de là, non ?

– Mmm... Tu viens avec moi ?

Je me tends.

– Euh... là tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Je pense avoir eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

– Viens juste avec moi sur le balcon...

Il m'embrasse.

– J'aimerais prendre une douche.

– Ok. Il est trop tard pour le cinéma, mais un DVD c'est encore jouable. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Encore un baiser.

– Et Bella ?

Cette fois ses yeux sont prudents :

– Tu ne te défiles pas hein ?

– Promis.

Je scelle ma promesse par un baiser puis il me relâche.

Toujours tourné vers moi, il s'éloigne lentement, un sourire espiègle collé à ses lèvres.

– Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

– Quoi ?

– Et j'espère que tu te sens prête car ce sera une vraie révolution !

– Mais quoi ?!

– Tu vas devoir changer ton statut sentimental sur Facebook.

Et en reculant, il donne un coup dans le verre avec son talon et le fait basculer.

Oh putain l'angoisse !

* * *

><p><em>Je tiens à préciser que je n'étais sous aucune forme de substances illicites quand j'ai écrit cet OS loool ! Mais je me suis bien éclatée !<em>

_Vous avez aimé ?_

_Je vous retrouve bientôt (c'est un peu plus long que prévu, je n'ai pas le temps que j'aimerais avoir pour écrire en ce moment :/). En attendant, mes autres textes sont toujours dispo sur mon profil pour vous divertir :)_

_Biz..._


End file.
